I'm Sorry
by R5 Girlo
Summary: This is just something that came into my head, based around the lyrics to For Good from the musical Wicked. I do not own the song or lyrics in any way


**This is something that came into my head in the last few hours, I hope you read all of it and let me know what you think, this was hard for me to write /3**

* * *

Jeff walked into Nicks dorm to see the other boy writing something, then hiding it when he got close. "Hey, you ok?" Jeff asked and Nick smiled back at him and nodded once. "You sure?" Jeff asked again, receiving the same answer.

"I'm fine, it's just something I need to do." Nick answered with a smile and Jeff nodded before leaving the dorm, Nick got what he was writing back in front of him and sighed before writing more on there.

- (Next day) -

"You deserve to know." Nick said quietly before handing something to Jeff, it was just them sitting alone and Nick instantly regretted showing what he had written when he saw the pain, hurt and upset that he had caused to the closest person to him. Jeff stood up and walked to a friend he had gotten close to, at that point Nick knew things wouldn't be the same. Things would never be the same.

Nick sat alone and listened to the music on his phone, and put a song on repeat. The song related to him and Jeff, so Nick pulled his laptop onto his lap and typed out the lyrics and what they meant to him. It's easier to do that rather than face to face, right? So he sat with his laptop on his lap and he just typed what came into his head when he read the lyric.

**I've heard it said, That people come into our lives for a reason, ****Bringing something we must learn, ****And we are led, ****To those who help us most to grow**

Six, you came into my life on that first day and I believe the reason we met was for you to teach me how to trust, you have helped me so much since the first day we met and I haven't said it enough, but I love you so much and with all of my heart. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and you have helped me grow as a person.

**If we let them, And we help them in return  
**

I haven't let you help me in the last few weeks, and I've been telling myself that I'm trying to help you but how can I help you when I won't let myself let you help me?

**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**

I know in my heart that it's true, but my head doesn't want to listen.

**But I know I'm who I am today, Because I _kn0w_ you...**

Since I met you, I've grown as a person and I've let people into my head. I know that hasn't been shown very much in the last few weeks, I know that I've closed off from everyone around me but that's what I've taught myself for over 8 years, and I know it seems like I'm making excuses but it's hard to get out of the habit of being closed off, and it's being shown at the wrong time and through what I wrote not that long ago.

**Like a comet pulled from orbit, As it passes a sun, Like a stream that meets a boulder, Halfway through the wood, Who can say if I've been changed for the better?, But because I _kn0w_ you, I have been changed for good**

What can I say for this? You have pulled me from my own orbit that has been built up over years. You have pulled me off balance and I never thought I'd say this but I'm happy that you did, and I've been changed since I met you.

**It well may be, ****That we will never meet again, ****In this lifetime**

I don't want this to happen, I want to be there for you but I understand if it does come to this.

**So let me say before we part, ****So much of me, ****Is made of what I learned from you, ****You'll be with me, ****Like a handprint on my heart, ****And now whatever way our stories end, ****I know you have re-written mine, ****By being my friend...**

If we do part, know that I'm who I am today because of what I've learnt from being friends with you from the first time we talked. You have completely re-written my life in the best way possible. If we hadn't met or talked then I don't know whether I would be here or not. If we part ways today I understand and a part of you will always be in my heart and as tacky as it sounds, you're going to be like a handprint on my heart until the day a die.

**Like a ship blown from its mooring, ****By a wind off the sea, ****Like a seed dropped by a skybird, ****In a distant wood**

You have blown me away from the safety of my dorm and you've sent me into the wonders of the outside, and you've helped me step out of my comfort zone and our experiences of being in a mob and seeing people live are the best things that have ever happened to me, and it's all because of you 3

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?, ****But because I knew you, ****I have been changed for good**

You have changed me from a dull, boring person who sits in their dorm behind a laptop all day into someone who wants to remember all of our experiences and make more of them. You have changed me for good, and all I can do is thank you for doing that.

**And just to clear the air, ****I ask forgiveness, ****For the things I've done you blame me for**

You have all the right in the world to blame me for your hurt and unhappiness over the last few weeks, or months and I know what I've done is wrong and if I knew that what I wrote would be brought up again, I would have talked to you when they happened. I know that things are at a low point right now, but I hope that in time you can forgive me for all the hurt I have caused you, I have never wanted to hurt you and I never want to hurt you again.

**Because I _kn0w_ you, ****I have been changed for good..**

I love you with all of my heart six, I honestly do.


End file.
